La Segre Hermanas: Esconder
by Musicallity
Summary: AU, DS, Evil Danny, we think we control our own lives, but They are always there, watching, manipulating. BloodSucking and Beautiful, the Vampires control even our thoughts. Kinda OOC, sorry, that was unintentional [HIATUS again, sorry]
1. Prologue

**La Segre Hermanas: Esconder**

_Prologue_

My first Sadistic/Bad Boy Danny story!!!

Danny stumbled into his room, terrified. His head was still spinning from being inside the live portal and flashes of things he didn't know tormented him. A green vapour wafted out of his mouth and there was a light rustling behind him. He spun around to find a silver haired girl in a long white dress standing there. His attention was captured by a pair of giant wings, they rustled like paper and were almost transparent.

"You promised Mortal," she breathed, a curious white mist falling from her mouth.

"Who… who are you?"

"I am Honor and I have come to claim my promise; assuming that is what you were going to ask next."

"Your what?" Honor rustled her wings.

"You try my patience Daniel Fenton ," Danny jumped back.

"How to you know my name?"

"You told it to me, in your comatose state," Danny had a sudden vision of a ragged woman snarling at him as she crouched like an animal, blood dripping from her mouth.

"He is but a child sister and a simpleton at that," a tall woman stepped out of no where.

"Leave him be Venetia or he will not keep his promise," Honor scolded.

"What promise?" Danny asked shakily, still unnerved by his vision.

"The one you made me as you were dying, we had a deal boy. The three of us would teach you how to use your powers and you would sustain us."

"Three?"

"Si Tonto," a beautiful voice mocked him, "Tres." A girl was standing incredibly close to him and he jumped back. She was holding a mask over her face so he couldn't see her features until she removed it, when she did he gasped. She was, quite literally, breathtaking.

"The boy doesn't understand you Pequeno Unidad, Venetia said.

"Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you can call me little," she pouted.

"Unity, hush! You're scaring him," Honor gracefully swept across the room and took Danny's hand. "You are ours now Pequeno Tonto."

_Sorry it's so short, the chapters are pretty long though, I'm currently working on chapter three_

Si Tonto_ is Spanish for Yes Fool, _Tres _is three, _Pequeno Unidad_ is Little Unity and _Pequeno Tonto_ is Little Fool_


	2. Chapter One

**La Segre Hermanas: Esconder**

_Chapter One_

Reviews encourage me to update faster

Sam was walking the streets of Amity park, she was reminiscing of days long gone. The days when there has been three of them; her, Tucker… and Danny. Then Danny had disappeared, it was three months before they found his note. Sam didn't want to believe it… _couldn't_ believe it.

_Jazz handed Sam the note and faintly sat down, she was white. Sam read the piece of faded paper and dropped it, staggering back. Maddie and Jack ran in and stared at the note that was lying on the floor._

"_What is it?" Maddie asked, alarmed. Jack picked up the note and read it aloud._

"_Dear Mum, Dad, Jazz, Tucker and Sam. I am running away because I do not want you to get hurt when I die of ectoplasm contamination. The accident last week has poisoned me and I do not want to see your pain. Love, Danny."_

_He stared at it blankly, "is this a bad thing?"_

She often repeated it in her head, again and again; 'Danny's dead, Danny is dead." Never quite believing her own words. Still, fours years later, the now eighteen year old couldn't believe it.

Unbeknownst to her a pair of glowing green eyes watched her with a maniacal possessive lust, as Samantha Manson walked on.

Jasmine Fenton gathered her notes as students trickled out of the hall. Her lecture on the Psychology of Ghosts had been a success. Soon before Danny's note had been found ghosts had begun overrunning Amity Park. Awareness was raised and her theories became more and ore popular.

Jazz was now a student teacher in her final year of college doing lectures on the combined subjects of Psychology and Paranormal studies. A young woman approached her shyly; she had beautiful hair, Jazz noticed, a sort of Red-Gold.

"Excuse me Miss," she said politely "I'm doing a project on your family, their such legends nowadays." Jazz smiled, but it was a pained smile, her parents' research into the paranormal was spectacular.

"I was wondering if we might have a private chat. I'm particularly interested in a… Daniel, I think."

Jazz slowly shook her head, "I'm sorry, maybe another time, that's still a painful subject."

"Not that I need to talk to you, I already know," Venetia smiled slyly. "Ecto-plasmic poisoning, it's now your greatest fear isn't it? Top die like Danny did."

Jazz took a step back "I've never told anyone that; how did you know that?"

"I know everything about you Jasmine Fenton. Everything about you, and Madelaine, and Jack… and Danny." Jazz took another step back.

"Who are you?"

"We bring a message for you Jasmine," another woman said behind her, Jazz spun around.

"Hello Jasmine," Honor said quietly.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked nervously, she was terrified. Honor gracefully inclined her head.

"I have a message for you, from Danny."

"Danny's dead, are you a ghost?" Honor smiled eerily.

"I am a ghost, but why do you think Daniel Fenton is dead? You know nothing."

"What's this message?" Jazz asked sharply.

"It's from your brother, he wants you to know that he is back, and he is watching you…"

Tucker angrily stormed down the stairs and kicked a crate. "Kwan, get back up here!" He was an employee of the Nasty Burger and had been sent to fetch a lagging fellow worker, "Kwan!" There was a startled scuffle and a slurping sound. "Kwan?"

In the gloom he could vaguely make out Kwan's motionless body and the figure bending over him, apparently drinking his blood. Tucker stumbled back and fell over the lower stair. "Wha… what's going on? Is this Dash's joke?"

The figure straightened up and beautiful lips curved into a smile beneath a dark hood. Blood dribbled out of the side of her mouth, Tucker scrambled back. "This isn't a joke is it?" Unity shook her head and advanced on him. The cellar door slammed shut and fear pressed down on the African American boy.

"What are you doing?" He asked, almost whimpering.

Unity grabbed his shoulders and gently pressed him against the wall, moving closer and closer to him, her mouth opening into a snarl. Tucker glimpsed bloodstained fangs and fainted.

Unity let his body slump to the floor and picked up a blood filled metal bucket, leaving Kwan's body to decompose where it lay.

Sam opened the rusty side gate of her massive mansion. She lightly fingered the locket Danny had given her for her fourteenth birthday not noticing when its clasp slipped apart leaving the pendant lying in the mud.

Her dark follower bent down and carefully picked it up and stroked it. He settled himself down and waited. Approximately one hour later Sam came running down the path, examining the ground carefully.

Tucker stumbled up to her as she dropped to her knees and ran her fingers through the mud. "Sam… I saw," he stuttered, she didn't notice.

"Tucker, I lost my locket!"

"What locket?"

"The one Danny gave me that I never take off!"

Neither of them noticed the figure sitting by the gate, and they couldn't, he wasn't visible. Silently he rose and pressed the locket into Sam's hand. She gaped at it. "Something weird is going on."

"I'll say," Tucker agreed "there was a _Vampire_ in the Nasty Burger cellar!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam said fastening the locket around her neck.

"I'm serious! Not a cartoon Count Dracula thing but a spooky beautiful blood-sucking murderous Vampire!"

"You're making it up!"

"No I'm not, it killed Kwan!" Sam took a step back.

"This is more than weird.

"I'll say!"

The mysterious figure chuckled to itself.

"Danny's Dead," Jazz said slowly "you know he's dead." Venetia was swinging a rapier, back and forth, Jazz twitched and her eyes kept flitting to it.

"He is watching you," Honor repeated, "and did I mention the fact that if he's angry with you in any way… he may allow us to, give you a little bite." Only then did Jazz notice that both the women had fangs, Honor's were a perfect pearly white, she was a ghost after all. However Venetia's were tipped with brown stains, blood stains.

"Vampires aren't real," she said, not believing it. If ghosts were real, why not Vampires? Venetia made a curious noise, a snarling laugh of sorts. Jazz took one look at the marks on the sword and turned and ran. The sisters watched her go, they were laughing.

_Thus ends the first chapter of la Segre Hermanas: Esconder, no Spanish to translate in this chapter… I would like reviews… please… I do have chapters two and three written but they will not be posted until I get at least five reviews to start!_


	3. Chapter Two

**La Segre Hermanas: Esconder**

_Chapter Two_

Thanks to my reviewers

"Samantha," the whisper floated past her ear "Sam, my Sam, Samantha." Sam shivered and spun around.

"Who's there?"

"Greetings Samantha," Phantom said, Sam flinched. He has appeared out of no where.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious Samantha…" he laughed cruelly as she flinched. "You must not fear me Samantha."

"Stop calling me that, how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am a Phantom, Samantha."

"Stop following me," she snapped, regaining some composure "I know you've been stalking me."

"Am I not allowed to stalk what I own?" he leered.

"You do not own me," Sam said warily and walked away.

"You are mine Samantha Manson," he called after her as she broke into a run.

Jazz panicked as she slowed down, they didn't appear to be following her. She had no idea where she was or where she needed to go. She could see the Manson Mansion to her right and set off towards it, pulling her red hair off her neck.

Jasmine Fenton had changed slightly in four years; she no longer dressed in preppy slacks and a shirt but a crème coloured skirt with flourishes and a forest green blouse. Her long hair had darkened and was cut just below her shoulders.

She tripped and winced as something cracked in her ankle. "Having trouble walking Jasmine?" Honor asked sweetly as she floated up behind her. A very pale Jazz turned around. "We want to show you something to show that this is real."

Jazz felt Venetia take a firm hold of her wrist and unwillingly let herself be dragged through the deserted streets inot an abandoned warehouse. Dusty crates were stacked everywhere making a maze effect. Eerie candles lined a clear path.

They came to an intersection, one way brightly lit, the other slightly dimmer. With a deep sense of foreboding Jazz followed them down, not that hse had any choice. The candles began to be grouped with aromatic incense sticks. Soon enough they came to a bend that led in a large cavity walled with crates.

An overpowering stench hit a horrified Jazz as she saw the bottles and bottles of a thick red substance. There was no doubt in her mind as to what it was. Venetia escorted her out of the warehouse and she ran as fast as her injured ankle would allow.

Tucker walked through the main street of Amity Park thoughtfully. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into a young woman. She gave him an apologetic smile and bent to gather up the papers she had scattered. Tucker bent to help her; the papers were drawings, mostly pencil drawings of people.

"These are pretty good," Tucker said as he handed them over, properly looking at her for the first time. She lightly shrugged as she gathered her sketches together.

"Just a hobby, I like to sit on park benches and draw what I see."

"What's your name?" he asked her as they rose to their feet.

"Unity," she said "My name is Unity." With another smiled she walked back down the street just as Sam came jogging up.

Tucker watched her retreating back as she turned into an art supply store. "Tucker," Sam panted, "I've got a problem."

"Did you see her?" Tucker asked open-mouthed.

"Tucker!"

"She went in there, and she was hotter than Paulina Sanchez!"

"Is it possible to talk about that slut less than once a day? Once a century preferably. I'm trying to tell you something important!"

"Can't it wait Sam?" Sam stared at him incredulously and stormed off "What did I say?" Tucker asked, bewildered.

Sam thumped on Valerie's door angrily "Val, you in?" Valerie opened it curiously.

"Hey Sam."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's wrong with Tucker?"

"He claims to have found a woman 'hotter than Paulina'." Valerie snorted and poured some coffee.

"Bimbo, airhead and plastic is she?"

"No idea, probably, knowing his taste."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Val," Sam took a deep breath "Someone's stalking me."

Tucker wandered into the store Unity has entered. He could see her over at the sketchbooks and attempted to make their meeting seem an accident. He could see she knew he'd done it on purpose. "You again," she laughed.

"Me again," Tucker said lamely. Unity tossed her long hair back and smiled at him.

I… I was w…wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me this evening, to make up for earlier."

"I'm sorry," Unity said looking genuinely sorry "But I have to meet my boyfriend soon, we're heading over to New York for a few days." Tucker was crestfallen.

"Oh, well maybe…" He looked up again but Unity was gone.

Valerie shivered, "Sounds creepy." The two young women sat in silence. Valerie had cut her hair and now had a fringe. She was most commonly found in jeans and an orange tank top.

Sam had let her hair grow and it had acquired a slight wave. She held it at the back of her head with a clip and often wore an off the shoulder black top with three quarter sleeves and a pair of jeans. She had started wearing long black fishnet gloves (fingerless) a year after Danny's disappearance.

They heard running footsteps and a cry of pain outside the flat. Curious, Valerie opened the door, Jazz was bent over her ankle, panting. She looked up at the two of them gaping and fainted.

Jazz came to shortly after, she was white. She lived next door to Valerie and the two often got together with Sam. Valerie and Sam had become friends soon after Danny's disappearance. "I don't want to talk about it," Jazz said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked, she sounded worried. Jazz stood and turned away.

"I'm sure," the redhead walked out of the door. Sam and Valerie exchanged a look.

A girl was playing guitar on the sidewalk. Many people tossed loose change into her upturned hat. Her loose red-gold hair was swept into a long braid. She slyly and discreetly watched the homes opposite her; one of which was Fenton Works. Two people came and sat down beside her. No one could see them apart from her. The invisible woman breathed a silver mist and her skin was cold. The man would have been a peculiar sight, even in Amity Park.

He had pre-mature white hair lightly streaked with silver, a small silver hoop in the tip of one mildly pointed ear and was dressed in a torn, stained, black and white jumpsuit with a curious logo on the front.

"How did you go?" Honor asked quietly of Phantom, Venetia's playing covered their conversation and presence.

"Excellently," he purred (not like a cat, like a ghost).

"So did we, Jasmine is terrified," Phantom smiled in satisfaction.

"That goody-two-shoes annoyed me long enough, now it is her turn to receive pain."

A pretty young woman stooped in front of Venetia with her arms wrapped around the wolf she called her dog. "The show is about to begin," she said to the animal.

"Oh no Unidad," Phantom said softly "I think it has already begun."

_Feel free to ask questions, I will answer them as best I can_


	4. Chapter Three

**La Segre Hermanas: Esconder**

_Chapter Three_

Please Review! And also please read my new story called 'Shadow Rose', and review that one too

Unity was sitting curled up in the grass, an easel was set up in front of her and a variety of paints and brushed were scattered around her. The wolf was curled up at her feet, growling at anyone who was foolish enough to come near him.

'A light tear trembled at the corner of her eye, she was alone and emanated loneliness. Everyone else in the park was with someone, not the beautiful girl that drew.' And invisible Honor sat down beside her and read what was written in the corner of the canvas, "Poetic," She commented.

"Drew wrote it," Unity said as she painted. Honor ruffled the wolf's fur.

"No offence meant Drew," the wolf growled in its throat.

"None taken."

Phantom appeared out of no where as the park emptied in the cooling autumn air, "I repeatedly forget my fathers blundering stupidity…" Honor became visible and Venetia wandered over to them. Drew was silent and kept his head on his paws. Unity packed up her possessions and the four made a circle leaving Drew to curl up against his mistresses back.

"I have overshadowed Jack Fenton and he and Maddie are taking a relaxing trip on a boat where they will be kept out of the way for a while, Honor."

"Jasmine refuse to tell anyone anything; not even that infuriating Valerie Grey or Samantha, Venetia."

"The stage is set for Tucker Foley to be scared out of his wits, Unidad."

Unity smiled, it was not a nice smile, "Drew and I are going to have a little chat with Samantha Manson."

"Not until I have spoken to her," Phantom growled. "She is mine after all."

"Of course," Unity said smoothly, "I have to lead Tucker to Venetia first anyway."

"Let Act Two begin," Venetia murmured.

--- --- ---

Sam jumped as Phantom stepped in front of her. "What do you want with me you freak?" She asked coldly.

"Do I need to have a reason?" He smirked "Is it not enough that I love?"

"Love?" Sam spat incredulously "What do you know about love, or emotion? You do not love me." Phantom silently chuckled, his red eyes flashing.

"Stop following me," the Goth jogged off and Phantom pouted before calling after her.

"You can't run from me Sam."

"Who do you think you are, strutting around like you own the place!"

"I don't 'own the place' as you say but I do own you."

"You possessive freak, stay away from me!" She turned away and again his eyes flashed red.

"I own you Sam," he repeated, calling after her them to himself, "You are mine."

--- --- ---

Sam was crying as she ran, tears streaming down her face. She was angry and tired, Phantom reminded her so much of Danny. Love, what was love? Has she loved Danny, she'd liked him, on that she was positive. Blinded with confusion she collided with a young woman. Sam apologised, not looking at her; Unity smiled.

--- --- ---

Three hours earlier Tucker Foley has happened upon Unity with surprise, "I thought you'd be in New York."

Unity's smile faded somewhat, "Martin broke up with me, hooked up with some woman called Jennifer. What a common name; Jennifer." Tucker happened to like the name Jennifer, and a girl called Jennifer; but he agreed with Unity all the same.

"Maybe you'd like some company," he suggested timidly, Unity brightened at once.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," Tucker let her take his hand, hoping he wasn't wildly sweating. Unity led him two blocks away from where they had met to a deserted warehouse.

"Go in," she nudged him, "keep going until you find something unusual." She instructed him and pointed. "That way," the warehouse was a maze of giant wooden crates. Scented candles flickered a pathway that Tucker nervously followed.

There was a clattering and Tucker jumped, "Who's there?" A cloaked figure emerged from behind some crates. "Who are you?"

"I am your Queen Tucker Foley, bow down to me," Tucker shuddered.

"Show me your face?" Venetia laughed hollowly.

"What face?" She lifted her hood to reveal the most horrifying thing Tucker had seen in his life…

--- --- ---

Unity reassuringly hugged Sam as she stopped crying, "Sorry," Sam sniffed, "Sorry I fell to pieces all over you like that, I a pretty strange stranger."

"What upset you, if you don't mind my asking?" Unity asked, handing her a tissue, Sam shook her head.

"I met someone who reminded me of a friend who ran away."

"I once knew someone who ran away," Unity said thoughtfully, "His name was Danny, Danny Fenton." Sam dropped the tissue.

"He's alive?" Unity shook her head sadly.

"He died, soon after I met him, poisoned by some green goo."

"Ecto plasm," Sam corrected quietly, "What was he like?"

"His greatest regret was leaving someone called Sam behind. He wandered a lot, always so pale, as if he wasn't there. We used to call him Phantom."

--- --- ---

Venetia examined the unconscious Tucker. He had been out cold for almost three hours.

"I love my job," she murmured and laughed, Tucker stirred and the beautiful red head stood and stepped away.

Tucker leapt to his feet and yelled in horror. Venetia moved out of the shadows, a look of concern adorning her fine features. "Are you okay? I heard screams and when I came in you were unconscious." Her victim gaped.

In his eyes he saw a girl slightly older than him, wearing jeans and a white peasant blouse. It hadn't taken Venetia long to change out of her Gothic dress and tie her hair back.

"I saw… it was… there was…" The Horror of what he had seen had reduced Tucker to a stuttering whimpering mess.

Venetia started laughing, and continued laughing. Tucker took one look at her delighted face and fled. Unity moved out of the shadows, she was smiling. "That was successful." Venetia ceased to laugh.

"He was out for longer than I expected.

Unity pulled two dark bottles out of a crate, "What did you show him?" Venetia let her face shimmer as if through a mist and turn into a bloody, broken mess. Unity winced "No wonder he fainted."

Venetia returned her face to its normal state and laughed.

They raised their bottles and each took a long draught of the blood that was inside.

_Sorry for the delay on this one, I've been writing madly on a very large original work and my essay for Art of Guernica, the Martin and Jennifer bit is my little joke, those are my parents names_


End file.
